


First Dance

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Teddy and Kelly go to a ballroom dance class.





	

Teddy follows Kelly into the small dance studio.  His first thought is to turn around and run.  But he knows he couldn’t do that. He knows how much this means to Kelly.  He knows how much she wants to be able to do this dance at their wedding.  If it’s what she wants, he’ll gladly do it.

 

“Ready?” Kelly asks as she smiles up at Teddy.

 

Teddy nods and returns her smile.  “As ready as I’m going to be.  Just don’t laugh at me.”

 

“Never.”

 

Teddy is thankful that they aren’t the only couple here.  It takes some of the pressure off of him.  He smiles at Kelly as the instructor begins the class.  Before long they’re actually going through the motions.  He’s not entirely sure how he manages to make it through the dance. 

 

“How’d I do?” he asks when they finish the entire dance for the first time.

 

Kelly beams up at him.  “You’re a natural,” she answers.

 

Teddy snorts.  “I doubt a natural.  I’m just glad I didn’t step on your feet.”

 

She moves her hands to his biceps.  “You did amazing.  Don’t take this wrong, but I figured you’d step on my feet at least twice.”

 

He smiles.  “I figured it would be more than that.”

 

As the class comes to an end, Teddy and Kelly can both be proud of what they’ve been able to accomplish.  While they aren’t professionals or anything, they can definitely have an amazing first dance.


End file.
